Decisions Mechanics
Decisions are a dynamic part of the game and can be triggered either for their triggers or be triggered by other decisions. They can be fully customized via direct manipulation of text files or through the game editor. Generation and information There are three types of decisions: * Regular decisions (or just "decisions"), which can be either ** Player Triggered decision (they present an achievable option by the end of the timeline) ** Auto Triggered decision (they do not present an achievable option by the end of the timeline) * Narrative Triggered decision * Policies Each player is granted 2 regular decisions after focus selection. Further decision generation each turn is done by the selected focus generating one each turn. A decision is activated by its Triggers; all decisions except for Narrative triggered decision have its options selectability depend on individual Conditions. If you do not fulfill these conditions and the options is unavailable for you, selecting the option will display in the message log the resource(s) that you are missing or have too many of as a notification message. The triggered decision will be decided on the following priority order: # fulfills its triggers # has the highest chance among decisions # if still more than one decision remains then choose one at random Regular decisions Player triggered decisions * Player Triggered Decisions all contain a main condition attached to them that you must fulfill to receive their stated bonus at the Timeline End Screen granting their full reward * While "Not Achieved", Player Triggered Decisions are not triggered and do not grant any bonuses and become lost at the end of the timeline. These decisions have a "Decide Later" function * If you do not want to wait until the Timeline End to reap some rewards, you may opt and manually trigger the alternatives that can be selected without fulfilling the Main Condition. Instead you only need to fulfill the conditions of the Alternative option Auto triggered decisions * Auto triggered decisions are triggered when certain triggers are met and it's three options are dependent on individual conditions * Out of the three options you can select between automated decisions usually house the historical choice as option 1 * They may or may not have a timer attached Timed decisions * Automated decisions with a timer attached to an option will trigger at least one option at the end of your turn * The Timer will display the Turn timer to give you a sense of urgency and display how long until that choice will be forcing your hand * If you end your turn by taking any other action the option with the timer will resolve regardless * In case the First option does not fulfill its conditions when the decision triggers then the timer will be added to the second Option. If that doesn't fulfill its conditions than the timer will be set to the third Option Non-timed decisions * Automated decisions without a timer can be enacted at any time during the timeline * If you have not made a selection by the end of the Timeline the decision is lost * These decisions have a "Decide Later" function Narrative decisions * Narrative Triggered decisions do not usually provide a bonus but trigger other decisions (player, auto or narrative by their ID) or adjust conditions (% chance) for decisions to happen * When their triggers are fulfilled and their chance is high enough to be triggered, they do not provide choices (options) but only a screen notifying the player of this event and an OK button to acknowledge it * Narrative decisions are checked at every turn, every time a decision is fired, an interest is altered, a unit is withdrawn. Policies * Policies are special Decisions shown on the Theater Com * Policies may also represent Characs, special historical figures: in that case they act as passive abilities, in that they may influence the course of events with special decisions. They may also provide immediate effects when selected * Policies are shown at all times, so they are available from the get go; their triggers are what determines if they can be launched or not * Max 3 Policies can be shown at any given time. The player can replace them, in which case they become irrevocably lost or, if they represent Characs, they lose 3 power * Unlike Decisions, Policies don't offer choices: every Policy provides only one outcome ** Consequentially, Conditions are irrelevant as a Policy has only one Option ** Conditions are ignored by Policies which instead consider Triggers when determining their ability to be launched Decision properties Any decision consists of the following properties: |- |PolicyActive |Activates/deactivates the policy |Policies |Yes |True |"PolicyActive": false |- |CharacPower |If not blank, it represents the power of the policy/Charac |Policies |Yes | |"CharacPower": 3 |} Options An Option consists of the following properties: Category:Decision Mechanics